Recent advances in gene discovery, together with the development of novel molecular approaches, have presented unprecedented opportunities for identifying new molecular targets for cancer therapy and prevention. Practical and swift translation of potential targets into clinical advances requires interactions between basic and clinical scientists from different disciplines. The purpose of this meeting is to foster the exchange of the most recent findings and concepts in cancer biology and to discuss how these ideas can be applied towards drug targets. Topics to be covered include gene regulation, signal transduction, immunology, apoptosis, and molecular therapeutics. The goal is to provide an in-depth view of these fast-moving fields so that information and advances in specific areas can be rapidly disseminated and applied to new problems, Special emphasis will be placed on bridging basic science and clinical research and creating new collaborations between disciplines. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed Molecular Targets for Cancer Therapy Conference is the second in a series of biennial conferences. The meeting will be held October 11-15, 2002 at the Don CeSar Hotel on St. Petersburg Beach, located 30 minutes from the Tampa International Airport and the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center at the University of South Florida. The expected number of participants is approximately 250-300. In addition to plenary lectures, there will be short talks selected from submitted abstracts, as well as a poster session. Attendees will include principal investigators, postdoctoral fellow, clinical fellows, and graduate students. It is anticipated that this conference will not only provide an overview of one of the most important areas in cancer biology, but will foster many collaborative interactions in the future.